Another Dimension Perhaps
by Castle136
Summary: Tiffany McAlester gets put in a Taleon program which leaves her life in danger.


This is set in Season 2's Volunteers. It's my vacation from work. We all take a vacation at the same time. I started working on this from boredom. It took 2 in a half hours to write this.  
  
Another dimension perhaps  
  
Prologue  
  
She screamed and ran. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. A strange creature was following her behind. It was like it was in armour. She couldn't fully understand what it was. She of course was only a child considered to some. She ran and hid in a rock. She saw the creature pass her and she was thankful that she was now safe for a while anyway. She opened the pack and grabbed some food. She hated being here. If only she had some understanding parents. So she flunked out of some of her classes. Her usual A's were down to D's, C's. She went to a special Taleon school for gifted children. The Taleon's school guidance counselor sent her to a psycharist. Well, she wasn't exactly a psychiatrist. A counselor who thought something was wrong with her. She couldn't help, but think the Taleons were up to something which apparently made her crazy by some. She would have joined the Resistance, but her parents. If she was found to be a resistance member they might possibly be killed. This is what she read on the internet. She read also about these creatures called the Jaridians. They were supposedly a savage race. They hunted the Taleons for no reason at all. Well, some resistance sites said that in other ways. This is what a Taleon website said. This reminded her of a show called Earth Final Conflict, but the aliens were called the Durkers and they only had a savage race after them and came to Earth for help. Although the Taleons didn't say anything, she thought that this might possibly be why they came to Earth. She then flung out of thought and remembered the creatures outside. She heard a noise and saw another kid get killed cruelly. It was like a thousand bolts of lighting hit him. She was scared out of her mind. She didn't know what they were, but she remembered the Taleons sent her here. This only aggravated her suspicions of them. She knew they were up to no good the day they first set on Earth. Her mission now was to find a way out of this place, but only how.  
  
Another Dimension Perhaps   
  
by   
  
Joyce Taylor  
  
The beginning of doom  
  
Tiffany McAlester was a normal girl. She did all the activities of normal people and was normal in the terms of normal. She didn't really have many friends. Some termed her as a loner, but that of course was usual.   
  
Tiffany ran out of her room.   
  
" Mom, she yelled. How could you do this to my favorite blouse. Can't you for once remember to separate the whites. Gosh, now I am going to look like a freak in my uniform. What happens if the headmaster stops me. He could make me change and I am not bringing any changing clothes which means he will send me home. If you want to pick me up then ok. I'm only 16 and I haven't taken drivers education yet. I don't even think they have driver's education at the Taleon school."  
  
As she was walking to school she noticed a figure in the background. She wandered what it was and went to take a little peak.   
  
"Ouch, she yelled"  
  
"You will meet an unanswered doom."   
  
"What, she replied."  
  
"Here take this locket and take a look when the time comes."   
  
"Huh!"  
  
"You will understand someday the figure said."  
  
Gold she thought. I might as well keep this. She slipped the locket on and went on her way. She walked into her science class and took a seat.   
  
"Today we will be learning how to dissect a frog. Remember the safety instructions. Thanks to the Taleons who want to prepare you all to be surgeons; they have given us fake frogs. Now all follow the instructions given out to you all and let me set at my desk and do nothing, but grade you papers and eat these frost sandwich crackers."  
  
Tiffany grabbed the knife and started cutting out of it. Suddenly, she saw the hooded figure outside. Now the thought. I have officially gotten a stalker. I always was so careful about the internet and now it seems I have not been so careful she thought to herself.  
  
"I can't believe you just did this."  
  
"What Tiffany said."   
  
"You have just ruined the project."   
  
"You just cut the wrong thing."  
  
"I'm sorry, really."  
  
"Now we are going to get F's."  
  
Tiffany was walking home from school when she saw the figure again. She was so angry. She walked up to him and demanded he tell her who he was.  
  
"I am the shadow that walks in the night."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"You will understand someday."  
  
"Understand. You gave me an F today you damn jerk."  
  
"A path that must be taken is a path well took."  
  
"Did my grandfather send you."  
  
"He did teach me his karate."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"A vision of dome has reached your life."  
  
"I was sent to give you a ticket out."  
  
"Remember your teachings young one."  
  
"I am so going to kill my grandfather."  
  
She said it outloud, but to no one. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. When she got home, she met something worse than thought: her parents.  
  
She opened the door to walk in to see the headmaster and her parents in the living room talking with a strange lady.  
  
"Tiffany would you please come in here" her mother said.  
  
"I'm really sorry about my grades."   
  
Now was the ticket out of the Taleon school she thought. It had been a game for her. Flunking all her classes to get a ticket out of the Taleon school. It was the best plan that she could think of. A horrible plan she would soon to find out.  
  
"Tiffany, this is Mrs. Talie a guidance counselor. She was telling us about this wonderful program. We hope that this will straighten out your grades. We know that you may have done this one purpose. We know how much you didn't want to join the Taleon school. This program will be the best for you."  
  
Tiffany silently went to her room. She didn't know what she was getting into.  
  
Meeting doom  
  
Tiffany McAlester got on the bus. She watched her parents waving to her as they got back into their convertible. She put her headphones on and listened to Michelle Branch. The bus was going to stop at stops until about 3 p.m.. She got on the bus at about 10 a.m. A girl sat next to her.  
  
"Hi. I'm Katlin."  
  
"I'm Tiffany."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you, too."  
  
Tiffany went back to listening to music and decided she would take a long nap. It was about 12p.m. when she met the girl next to her.  
  
Tiffany got up off the seat when she saw the Taleon training camp. This was it she thought. Hell. Tiffany thought this was going to be any other summer. A little military training never hurt anyone. She planned on becoming a doctor. She enjoyed some science and planned on majoring in an area which would lead to a PhD. She didn't want the Taleons who she considered evil to have any part of her education which was one reason she was trying to get out of the Taleon school. She had been there a semester before her feelings against the Taleons came to surface. It look a lot of research to reach her conclusions.  
  
Tiffany got out of her seat and slowly went down the isle. The training camp hadn't started yet. The fields were mostly empty.   
  
"Listen up" the drill Sargent.  
  
He was dressed up in all black and had a cap on.  
  
"This is a program to straighten up your act."  
  
"For gifted students who have made horrible choices."  
  
"Now all line up in a straight line!"  
  
Tiffany got in a straight line as well as the other cadets.  
  
"All valuables will be confiscated," the drill Sargent said.  
  
Tiffany suddenly hid the gold locket that she was holding.  
  
The guard passed her and did not take the locket. She was very thankful for that.  
  
"You all must head in single file to your bunks" said the drill sargent.  
  
Tiffany got in single file with the other cadets. She walked and noticed the bunks. They looked alright, she thought silently. She dreaded this moment. As she was walking the Sargent said, "You will be paired up. You will eat with these people. You will sleep with these people. You will get to love these people. You will train with these people. So get yourself prepared for this moment."  
  
Great, Tiffany thought, now I am going to have to get used to someone. This is just perfect. She was going to hate this place. She suddenly had hate for her parents.  
  
She walked in and noticed four other people in the room. The boy was blonde and blue eyes like Tiffany. The girl had black hair and black eyes. The boy who was on the farthest bunk had red hair and green eyes. The other boy had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was quite tall. She later learned his name was Braidie.   
  
"Hi," she said silently to the group.  
  
They didn't respond. She went to the bunk on the left side. There was a right side bunk and a left side bunk. It was kind of like summer camp with bunks and everything only it wasn't a cabin. She had the lower bottom. She layed in bed till supper time. The others seemed to be blowing this off. She suddenly knew she wasn't as troubled as the rest of them. It had been a plan that winded up in her making the worst mistake of her life.  
  
At lunch they were required to sit with their bunk. She watched one of them play with their hair. The food tasted terrible. She wasn't going to eat it. She pushed it up a little out of the front of her. The place had many tables and had a Taleon picture posted on the wall.  
  
After supper it was sleeping time. She walked back to the bunk with her group and went to sleep.  
  
Several days passed and she learned about Taloens, weapons, guns and such. Then one day something strange happened.  
  
"No, stop it. I don't want one of those things."  
  
He was stunned to the ground with an instrument. She ran over to help him, but was pushed off to the side . She had learned that earlier that another group arrived before they had. She noticed others tended to adore the Taleons for some reason.  
  
One day after five days of being there she was told that they had an assignment. She wasn't told much details. Just that it was a drill of some sort that required full attention. 


End file.
